Doppelganger
Saturn War Machine Number 02 D1 Doppelganger or simply Doppelganger is a spy of the Neo Maverick Army with the most precise copycat system in existence, thanks to his Soulstream Exchanger. 'Appearance' Unlike Saturn's other War Machines, Doppelganger has not a human-ish face nor a visor, which is Saturn's signature on his War Machines. Instead, Doppelganger lacks of a face in their normal form and has a triangular crystal in the middle of the face, with an analysis function. Through the parts not covered by their silver parts, it is possible to see some of the red energy lines related to the Soulstream Exchanger. 'Abilities' Created from a modified blueprint of a New Generation Reploid, Doppelganger still retains their main capabilities - manipulate the Amorphic Matter of their own body to and reorganize into a new form based on the DNA program stored in its Copy Chip. However, it is possible that the DNA database of their Copy Chip has been cleared. 'Soulstream Exchanger S ver.' The Soulstream Exchanger Saturn version ''or simply ''SoulEx is a system intrinsic to D1's body that allows them to connect themself with other Reploids through physical contact, then begin an internal energy exchange as if they were a single entity. Through that process, the SoulEx progressively grants access to internal specifications of their target, including their DNA data, health, and even their mind, making Doppelganger see their thoughts and memories. After absorbing enough information, Doppelganger can morph into those individuals and emulate their emotions, feelings and thoughts. However, Doppelganger's true consciousness is supposed to be active during those simulations, preventing him from actually being influenced by those other minds. Saturn describes Doppelganger as a hollow shell without free will, who only uses the copied personalities as a mean of manipulating people and extracting information. 'History' After Kran was betrayed by Kerbekeros, he lend the most recent blueprints of the Soulstream Exchanger to Saturn and that technology started being developed simultaneously by both parties. While Kerbekeros perfected it for the Mantra Project, Saturn adapted it to work together with the Amorphic Matter, which eventually resulted in a new kind of Reploid capable of copying even the minds of other Reploids and morphing into them. Seeing the great potential of espionage a Reploid like that would grant him, Saturn begin developing a new machine called SWM 02 D1 Doppelganger to use it later in his plans with the Neo Maverick Army. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' Since Saturn was busy dealing with the war, he left the final steps of Doppelganger's constructions to The Engineers. Although they are extremely ingenious and competent, during Nightly Torments Robbie answers immediately to Steve's orders without letting his finish his sentence and drops D1 on the ground, and its exposed internal parts have been hit. Later, in Birth of a Plagiarist, Herbie is questioned about the diagnosis of D1's brain systems, and he becomes nervous and asserts that D1 was "perfectly running at 100% with no brain damages caused by heavy impacts with the ground that will induce malfunction in long-term", leaving a suspicion that he was actually insecure about that. Dave suggests to name him Plagio ''and angers Saturn, who quickly forgets the diagnosis to reprehend Dave. Doppelganger is activated. During Pawns of Sacrifice, Saturn reveals that he sees the Amorphic Transformation as an interesting way to bring dawn the concept of Paragos. Doppelganger already began his mission and is shown in a building of Earth's Government killing a guard and stealing his data with the SoulEx (revealing it can be used as a weapon as well). According to Saturn, Doppelganger's objective is to infiltrate the bureaucracy of the government and steal as much information as possible to attack the Council where they least expect. 'Trivia' *The name Doppelganger comes from the German folklore term doppelgänger, that means ''double-goer. It is an exact duplicate of a living person that wanders around and can behave like the original, but normally with the purpose of being a demonic "evil twin" that tries to mess its counterpart. Category:Characters